John Medeski
Anthony John Medeski (born June 28, 1965) is an American jazz keyboards player and composer. Medeski is a veteran of New York's 1990s avant-garde jazz scene and is known popularly as a member of Medeski Martin & Wood.class=artist|id=p104888/biography|pure_url=yes}} John Medeski Biography Joslyn Layne, AllMusic, retrieved November 23, 2008 He plays the acoustic piano and an eclectic array of keyboards, including the Hammond B3 organ, melodica, mellotron, clavinet, ARP String Ensemble, Wurlitzer electric piano, Moog Voyager Synthesizer, Wurlitzer 7300 Combo Organ, Vox Continental Baroque organ, and Yamaha CS-1 Synthesizer (a "kids' toy"), among others. When playing acoustic piano, Medeski plays the Steinway piano exclusively and is listed as a Steinway Artist. |year=2009|publisher=Steinway & Sons}} file:videography.png video:John Medeski - Luz Marina file:biography.png Medeski was born in Louisville, Kentucky, and grew up in Florida. After studying piano as a child (starting when he was five years old), he began as a teenager to perform with musicians such as Mark Murphy and Jaco Pastorius. He attended Pine Crest School. In 1983, after graduating high school, he began studying piano at the New England Conservatory in Boston, where he performed as a sideman with Dewey Redman, Billy Higgins, Bob Mintzer, Alan Dawson and Mr. Jellybelly. Medeski attributes his early interest in playing improvised music and jazz to listening to Oscar Peterson.Dr. Oscar Peterson, 1925-2007 Ernie Rideout, Keyboard Magazine, March 2008, retrieved November 23, 2008 Medeski performs in a range of musical styles, from accessible groove based funk and jazz (such as the MMW albums and A Go Go with John Scofield) to more experimental music (such as John Zorn's Masada and collaborations with David Fiuczynski). Medeski is best known for his work with Medeski Martin & Wood including drummer and percussionist Billy Martin and bassist Chris Wood. The trio formed in New York in 1991 playing gigs at The Village Gate.A Fireside Chat with John Medeski Fred Jung, All About Jazz, February 21, 2004, retrieved November 23, 2008 Since the mid-1990s they have toured steadily in both national and international funk, jazz, and jam music scenes. The band has collaborated with such musicians as Iggy Pop, Trey Anastasio and John Scofield. Medeski produced and was featured on the Dirty Dozen Brass Band's 1999 release Buckjump.Music for Its Own Sake: An Interview with John Medeski Krista Cameli, jambands.com, May 1999, retrieved November 23, 2008 Also in 1999, he played the organ on two tracks of the Morphine album The Night. In 2000, Medeski became a member of The Word, a bluesy gospel style project with members Robert Randolph (pedal steel) from Robert Randolph and the Family Band, brothers Luther Dickinson (guitar) and Cody Dickinson (drums), and Chris Chew (bass) of North Mississippi Allstars. The band released a self-titled album in 2001 and toured in 2001 and 2002. The band reunited in 2005 for a performance at the Bonnaroo Music Festival, and they embarked on tour again in late 2007. Medeski was keyboardist for the Trey Anastasio Band 2001–2002 tour. He has also occasionally performed with Phil Lesh and Friends. Medeski was a guest on Marian McPartland's Piano Jazz radio program on September 27, 2005. During the show he talked at length about his formal training on the piano, his approach to playing music, and some of the musicians that he admires the most. He performed several songs by Thelonious Monk and other composers, as well as the Medeski, Martin & Wood classic "Bubblehouse". The show was released on compact disc on April 4, 2006. Medeski was also an inaugural member of the Independent Music Awards' judging panel to support independent artists.Independent Music Awards - Past Judges On July 14, 2006, John Medeski & The Itch performed their debut gig at the All Good Music Festival in Masontown, West Virginia. The Itch consists of Eric Krasno (guitar) of Soulive and Adam Deitch (drums) with Medeski playing a B3 Organ. Also in 2006, Medeski performed with The Million Dollar Bashers for the recording of the soundtrack to the Bob Dylan biopic, I'm Not There. Medeski is featured on guitarist Will Bernard's Blue Plate Special CD released September 2008. References External links * *Medeski Martin & Wood - official site *http://shokoladi.ge/node/2748 - interview with Medeski (in Georgian) Category:Organists Category:Pianists